For more than 50 years, the NCI has supported a clinical trials infrastructure [the NCI National Clinical Trials Cooperative Group Program (CTCGP)] to conduct large-scale, clinical treatment trials across the nation. As part of its effort to take advantage of new discoveries in oncologic sciences, the NCI asked the Institute of Medicine (lOM) in 2009 to review the NCI-sponsored CTCGP. Based on the lOM review recommendations, as well as additional input received from stakeholders across the oncology community, the NCI has developed a comprehensive plan to transform the previous CTCGP that funded several separate organizations conducting cancer treatment trials into a new consolidated and integrated Program referred to as the NCI National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN). The University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI) has been an NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center since 1990. The UPCI has led ably and participated in several NCI CTCGPs, including ECOG, NSABP, RTOG, GOG, and ACOSOG. The UPCI now plans to participate under the new NCI NCTN as a Lead Academic Site. We propose to participate in NCTN as a Network Lead Academic Participating Site with the following Specific Aims: 1. To enhance the quality off scientific and administrative leadership in the development and conduct of clinical trials across the NCTN; 2. To continue and improve our accrual to multi-center clinical trials at UPCI; To continue and improve processes for rapid activation of new trials at UPCI.